Cheaper by the Dozen: Deja vu
by Poppylols
Summary: The bakers go back to the lake for Charlies wedding. Sarah and elliot fanfiction. Sorry I suck at summaries, please just read xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. Please read and review.**

 **I dont own Cheaper by the dozen!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just the beginning

Sarah POV

I can't believe mom and dad have dragged us back here to Lake Winnetka. Granted this place was the business when we were kids but a lot has changed since then, it's been six years. This summer is bound to be so chaotic with Charlie and Ann's wedding. Yes my brother is marrying my ex-boyfriend's sister, Ann Murtagh. They've been together ever since that summer at the lake.

I haven't seen HIM in four years. Elliot and I were only thirteen when we were 'dating', I don't know if you can even call it that, more like puppy love. We kept in contact after leaving for a year and a half but after that high school and puberty got in the way and we haven't spoken or seen each other since. I wonder what he's like now. How should I react when I see him? Oh my god why am I being so stupid he probably doesn't even remember me! That might be a good thing.

"Sarah, are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna go unpack? Dad questioned as I stared out across the blue lake. It was still as beautiful as ever up here. The lake glistened in the morning sun and the smell of the tree's just made you want to stay here forever. "Sorry" I apologised and turned to take my suitcases out of the car. Yes you heard me, suitcases! Six years ago, one bag could have done me for the whole summer, but since then I have actually grown into my girl genes. The house look different. Bud and Nora had replaced the old wood with new beach wood and a decking was placed outside. I hauled my bags up the steps and into the house. "Honey, you're in the room at the bottom of the hal, go unpack and then we can go and see Charlie" Mom said as she unpacked glassware and plates from one of the several cardboard boxes stacked in the kitchen. "Sure" I said struggling to get my bag through the door. The outside of the house may have changed but the inside was exactly the same. Sure there may be a few new furnishings but nothing major. I walked down the corridor to my room. It was exactly how I remembered it, except there was only one bed instead of two. Nice, I don't have to share.

It took me an hour or so to unpack. "Kids, meeting in the sitting room!" Dad yelled down the hall. Opening our doors we all filed out into the hall and made our way to the sitting room. I threw myself onto the couch beside Jake. Jake and I are so close, being twins and all. "Okay so here's the plan, you've all got half an hour to get dressed and then we're going to dinner with the murtaghs and Charlie. We need to discuss wedding plans and it will be nice for you kids to get to know each other again". Dad said happily. The moment I had been dreading was coming to soon and I didn't like it. "But dad I was gonna get in a run before it gets too hot outside, try outs are in four weeks" I exclaimed. "You can go running when we get back, its not gonna take that long and yes I know tryouts are coming up but you're training is going great, you'll be fine" Dad reasoned and I was suddenly left with no choice. Oh yeah, I was offered a scholarship to the University of California to be apart of their sports program. Dad and Mom were thrilled but California is a long way from Chicago but it's an opportunity I can't turn down. "Okay, meeting adjourned, go get ready, YOU'VE GOT HALF AN HOUR PEOPLE!" Dad shouted over the bustling footsteps of everyone leaving the room. I closed my bedroom door and went to my wardrobe. What was I supposed to wear? After numerous outfit changes I finally decided on a tight turquoise crop top, a white shorts and white converse. I was lucky I had fairly tanned skin which made anything white look good on me. I left my brown hair down and curly which lightly cascaded down my back. A little light make up and I was done. I walked up the long hall to the sitting room where everyone was gathered. A few my siblings eyed me but I don't think they sussed anything was up. I sat down on the arm of one of the sofa's waiting for mom and dad to announce it was time to leave. " Is everyone ready to leave?" Mom questioned and waited for everyone to signal they were. " Good, let's go then" She beckoned as she went out the door. She waited at the car door like she always does making sure everyone was in, I was last in line. She eyed me ever so slightly and whispered "who are you trying to impress". I laughed it off and squeezed in beside Kim and fastened my seat belt. The restaurant was fifteen minutes away and let me tell you they were the longest fifteen minutes of my life, I had butterflies dancing in my stomach. We pulled up outside and dad stopped the car. He turned in his seat to face us. "Now I want you all on best behavior, this place is very posh and I don't want any scenes, so no Nigel and Kyle no farting at the table, Henry phone away and Sarah no pranks" he said as he warned me. "Dad I haven't pranked anyone in years and I don't intend to either". He quickly turned back around and got out of the car. This place was posh. The outside was made of glass and gardens and fields surrounded it. Wow. As we got closer to the building, I could see Charlie standing outside waiting. "Hey son" dad shouted to get his attention. His head snapped to the left and he began to run towards us. "Hey you guys, long time no see" he said as he hugged mom and dad. "Well come on the Murtaghs are already inside" he said as he pointed dad in the direction to go. We all began walking and Charlie stayed where he was until I reached him. "Hey little sis, did ya miss me?" He winked as he got me in a headlock. Charlie and I were always close, probably because of the whole sports thing. "Yeah like a hole in the head" I joked with him, pushing myself out of the headlock and fixing myself up. "I heard about your scholarship, congratulations" he said. "Well its not mine yet, I've still got to do tryouts" I frowned. "Of course you're gonna get it!" he laughed bumping me with his shoulder, " We should go in, before someone sends out a search party" and with that I followed him inside. We met up with the rest of the family and dad let Charlie lead the way. after two elevator trips we were there. Red carpets covered the entire restaurant and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling at turn every. "Tom Baker, it's been a while" I recognized the smug voice that was Jimmy Murtagh. He appeared from behind two oak doors, dressed in a shirt and tie. "Hey Jimmy, this place is amazing huh?" Dad said now engaging in a quiet conversation. We all filed into the room and I felt sick to my stomach. There they all were, sitting at the table, Annie, Calvin, Daniel, Kenneth, Becky, Robin and Lisa but to my surprise he wasn't there. "Hey mom, I need to use the bathroom" I said feeling overwhelmed. "Straight up the corridor turn left, second door on the right" Charlie responded. I quickly left the room and hurried up the corridor looking at the ground. When I turned left I suddenly hit what felt like a brick wall. "Watch it!" I said angrily, however this was my fault. I looked up and my breathing hitched. "Long time no see, Sarah Baker", he said confidently. It was him. It was Elliot Murtagh.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think?**

 **Review xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here it is guys chapter 2... again. I felt it wasnt long enough so I added a bit to it and now Im happy. Please review and if there is anything you would like me to put in the story feel free to pm me or leave it in the review section and I'll try to incorporate your ideas. Much Love xxx**_

Sarah POV

He must have thought I was crazy as I stood there staring at him but I couldn't help it, he was hot! He was no longer the young boy, I used to know, then again I wasn't the little girl either. His tanned skin looked darker and his face looked like it had been sculpted by the gods. His white shirt which showed his abs perfectly was starting to make me blush. "Elliot? Hey" I said casually, he didn't need to know that inside I felt like I wanted to just run away. Suddenly he scooped me up into hug in his big arms and I returned the gesture. "The lakes not the same without you baker" He said letting me go and laughing off his comment. "Don't tell me you missed me!" I laughed putting a shocked grin on my face. Although my comment came as a joke, I truly wanted to know the answer. His face grew serious and he just looked at me, making me look away shyly. Suddenly my mother appeared from around the corner. "Hey, are you ready, everybody wants to order" my mom said when her gaze suddenly shifted to Elliot. "Oh my god Elliot is that you? You've grown up so much since I last saw you" she said as she hugged him. "Right you two, come on" and with that we were all following her.

As we walked back into the dining room, many of our siblings look at us and whispered among themselves. I took my seat in between Henry and Jake. Jake leaned over and whispered in my ear "anything you'd like to share?". I didn't reply with words, I just rolled my eyes and picked up my menu. After two hours of eating, speeches and my dad and Jimmy trying to outdo each other it was time to leave. "Hey why don't we go home and freshen up and you bakers come join us for a barbecue later on this evening" Jimmy suggested. "Sounds great" dad agreed as he arose from his chair. Quickly we all got up from our chairs, said goodbye to the Murtaghs and left. To be honest I couldn't have gotten out of there sooner. Every now and then I caught Elliot looking at me but as soon as I looked at him he would turn away.

The drive home was silent. Everyone was hooked up to some sort of video game or staring at their phones except me. I've never been a one for mobile phones. They take time away from you being outside and they're a pain in the ass. As soon as I got home I ran inside put on my running gear, tied up my hair and headed for the front door once again. "Hey, where are you going?" mom asked strictly. "Dad said I could go for a run as soon as I got back" I pleaded with her, I needed to get out of the house, to clear my head, to get HIM out of my head. "Ok just be back by six!" she shouted after me as I ran out the door. Be back by six, that gives me two hours. I ran and ran for what seemed like ages until I got near the top of the rock hill overlooking the lake. With one last push I ran up the hill and breathed heavily. It was beautiful up here. I remember coming up here a few years ago with Charlie and I've always wanted to come back ever since. You could see for miles up here, it's so peaceful and quiet. I sat down on the edge of the big rock hanging over the lake.

Staring out into the lake, I found myself lost in my thoughts. Suddenly I heard the rustling of a bush. I jumped up and stared at the bush which was moving, please tell me its not a bear. A few seconds later Elliot ran out of the bush laughing. "You need to stop following me" he said now dressed in a casual shorts and t-shirt. "You scared the hell out of me" I said sternly, still shaking from what could have been a near death experience. "Sorry… it's beautiful up here huh?" he said walking past me to sit down on the edge of the rock. "It sure is something" I said walking over and taking my place where I was before Elliot tried to scare me. "So what's the life of Sarah Baker been like over the last four years?" He said still staring out at the sea. "Pretty boring, school, exams blah blah blah" I replied, I decided to keep the scholarship to myself. "What about guys? A gorgeous girl like you must have all the guys chasing after her?" he said looking at me for a brief moment but then turning his head towards the lake once again. "There's been a few I suppose" I said trying not to think about the drama I had left behind in Chicago. Up until about three months before we came to the lake I was in a relationship with a guy called Jack. He was the quarterback, gorgeous and I always found it strange how he'd been the one to come to me and ask me out, after all I wasn't anything special. We were together for about a year and a half and everything was going great until I found him making out with the head cheerleader under the bleachers at school. Honestly he broke my heart, but I didn't let him know that. Ever since then I haven't trusted any guy that came my way. "You okay?" Elliot said looking at me, I must have zoned out. "Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it actually… so Murtagh, what's the superstar life like?" I laughed quickly changing the subject to him. He laughed and looked me in the eye "Absolutely crap". He continued to laugh but when he caught the confused look on my face he started to explain himself. "Do you know what it's like to have to keep up the 'im good at everything' act. Sometimes I wish I could just run away, take a break from it all. Being school quarterback is great but everyone expects you to be the popular one, they want to know everything about your life, who you're dating, who you talk to, everything. Sometimes I wish I was invisible, that I could just blend into the background and go about my daily life without someone calling me a winner or having expectations loaded onto my shoulders and just when you think you've got enough problems you have cheerleaders throwing themselves at you left right and center" He ranted and when he stopped he let out a long breath. "Wow girls throwing themselves at you, must be so difficult" I joked trying to take the seriousness out of the conversation. "Yeah, half a brain cell blonde bimbo's with the personality of a wet mop" He ranted once more. "So now that you know my problems what's yours? Who is this guy you don't want to talk about…?" he asked like he actually cared.

I stopped hesitantly deciding whether or not to tell him. Holding back the emotions I decided to tell him. "Jack" I whispered "he cheated on me" I said as I looked at him "with a half a brain cell blonde bimbo cheerleader" I laughed as all the emotions of my break up came flooding back to me and I fought to keep the tears away. He just stared into my eyes until I looked away. "Anyway I should get back, gotta get ready for the barbecue later" I said standing up. "I'll walk you back" he said as he got up and brushed himself off. We walked side by side down the hill through the forest until we got to the turn off which lead to the house. "I guess i'll see you later then" I said as I kept walking. "Hey Sarah" Elliot shouted behind me. I turned around to face him, he was only a few yards away. "He's an idiot for cheating on a girl like you, he obviously didn't know how good he had it" he said sincerely. I gave him a small smile and whispered goodbye and continued on down the dusty dirt road. His words sat in my head and I played them over and over in my head. Elliot may be the quarterback but he was one of the nicest guys I've ever met. Too bad nothing could ever happen between us, I just don't know if I can put myself through that again.

As I got towards the house I could see a car outside. It was a strange car, one I'd never seen before but as I got closer I realised it was, Bud and Nora and little Tom. Tom was six years old now, small in size with brown hair, pale skin and big blue eyes. "Aunty Sarah!" he shouted as he spotted me and started sprinting down the driveway towards me. "Hey little buddy, how have you been?" I said holding my arms out to catch him. I walked up to Nora and Bud with Tom still in my arms and gave Nora a hug. "Hey sis, I missed you" she said squeezing me back and I put Tom down on his feet. I haven't seen them since they came for Christmas. "Can we go play soccer?" he asked eagerly. "Maybe later, okay" I said messing the hair on his head with my hand. "Oh hey we're going to the Murtaghs for a barbecue later, are you guys gonna come?" I asked curiously. "Hell yeah im starving" laughed Nora as we walked inside. The moment we got in Bud, Nora and Tom were greeted by the whole family so I took my chance and slipped off down to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it. I couldn't help thinking about Jack. I really missed him. He is constantly calling and texting my phone, how could I forget.

By the time I showered and got ready it was time to go to the barbecue. The Murtaghs house was only across the lake so instead of taking the car we all walked. I had a navy sun dress on with some navy sandals and left my hair down. Everyone was dressed up a little. The boys with shirts and jeans and the girls with dresses. We chatted lightly among ourselves as we walked until we reached the Boulders. Jimmy and his wife Serena were standing at their front door waiting for us and as soon as Jimmy spotted us, he beckoned at us to follow him and said "Come on you guys, hey Tom I bet you can't cook a steak like I can?" Jimmy challenged. Suddenly Dad took off in front of us "game on Murtagh" he replied. We headed inside and out the back to their garden which was of course massive. All the kids were sitting on wooden logs which had been strategically placed to surround a big camp fire. My siblings took off to sit beside their chosen friends and I suddenly found myself stood beside my parents. I saw Elliot sitting beside Jake and he looked at me and beckoned for me to come over. "Hey" I said shyly as I sat down beside him. "I'm gonna go get a drink, you guys want anything?" Jake asked winking at me in the process. "No im good, Sarah?" Elliot asked both of them now looking at me. "I'm good thanks, why don't you go ask Lisa does she want something to drink?" I asked slyly letting him know that I knew what he was up to. He didn't respond, he just walked away. Elliot and I sat in silence for a few seconds until he spoke. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to go off on such rant, I must have sounded like such a girl" he laughed leaning forward. Laughing with him, I punched him in the arm and replied "watch it". We continued laughing and talking about school for a full hour and by the time we took a break from our conversation it was dark and the place was lit up by lanterns.

Suddenly Elliot got up off the log and extended his hand out to me. "Come with me I want to show you something" he said. I looked at his hand hesitantly for a moment but I took his hand and got up off the log. Our siblings were all too busy to notice that he was holding my hand and just as well because I would get some serious slagging. I thought once I was up off the log he would have let go of my hand but he didn't. He led me inside and up four flights of stairs to what appeared to be a sky light window. He let go of my hand and opened the window and climbed out and I followed. I followed him around to the other side of the house where our families couldn't see us and he just stared out into the sky. I looked out too wondering what he was looking at and then it hit me. The sky was clear and there were teams of stars glittering in the night sky. "Stunning isn't it" he said sitting down on the roof. I just nodded in reply. "You look really nice by the way" he said now turning his attention to me. "Elliot Murtagh are you flirting with me" I said laughing as I sat down beside him. "Maybe a little, what's wrong with that?" He winked. Damn he was cocky, probably a trait he acquired from his father. Suddenly phone went off in my hand, a text from my mother saying:

Where are you? were leaving now.

"My parents are leaving now, I guess I better go" I said getting up from the roof top. "Sure" he said and followed me back inside. He closed the sky light and I suddenly found myself very close to him, enclosed between his giant torso and a stone wall behind me. He stared down into my eyes and raised a hand to brush one of my loose curls behind my ear. He was switching his gaze between my eyes and my lips and I was doing the same. Suddenly I could see him moving closer his hand now running down my arm and just when he was about to kiss me, I turned my head away. He pulled back, embarrassed and confused and all I could give him was an apologetic look. "See you around" I said as I walked away and down the stairs where I met my parents. "Where have you been?" my mother questioned. "Elliot was showing me around the house that's all" I explained knowing damn well she knew I was lying. "Mmmhm" was all she said and I walked on in front of her.

"Hey Sarah" I heard from behind me. It was Elliot. "You forgot this" he said handing me my phone. "I also took the liberty of putting my number in there" he said smiling at me. "Thanks" I said "See ya" and with that I was walking away. I can't believe he tried to kiss me, I wish I could let him but I can't risk getting hurt like that again. That night I lay in bed and cried. I cried because of what Jack did to me and I cried because I wanted to trust Elliot but Jack ruined my trust. He broke me and I'm struggling to fix myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here it is chapter 3 and its a long one! Enjoy x**

Sarah POV

I woke up to the sound of rain belting off my bedroom window, so much for it being summer! It was only eight-thirty in the morning, but I already had mom banging on my door. "Sarah sweetie, are you up?" she said softly so she wouldn't wake any of the others. Today was the day that we went bridesmaid shopping for Charlie and Ann's wedding and Ann's hen night and Charlie's bachelor yes I was asked to be a bridesmaid. Ann said something about my tanned skin looking good in photographs. I rolled out of bed which I quickly realised was a bad idea because I forgot to put my feet out in front of me and BOOM I face planted the floor. "Sarah!" mom said as she rushed into the room only to let a little giggle when she saw me sprawled on the floor. "Im okay" I said getting up and rubbing my forehead a little. "Breakfast is on the table, Lorraine is here and we are leaving soon so get yourself together… and if you're lucky we might go on a little shopping spree ourselves, just don't tell your dad" she winked as she walked out the door. I actually like going shopping with mom and Lorraine. There's less fuss than when there's a whole group of us. I quickly hopped in the shower and got dressed. I threw on a cute white sun dress with some brown sandals and my hair down. I never normally wear dresses only for special occasions and according to my mom this was one.

I tip toed up the hall being careful not to wake anyone. Lorraine was sitting at the table, wearing a long pink maxi dress, matching wedges and black sunglasses resting on her head. "Hey!" she said getting up off her chair and launching herself at me. "Believe it or not I actually missed you" she said as she hugged me. "Are you feeling okay?" I said laughing as she let go and sat back down in her seat. I sat at the opposite side of the table grabbing a slice of toast and smothering it in butter. "So how's New York" I asked Lorraine curiously. "It's going great, I'm actually waiting to hear back from a huge magazine, they read some of my work and they sent for me!...Luke and I are going really good too." she said happily. Luke is Lorraine's boyfriend. They've been together for like two years and he's really nice. I ate my toast quickly as I listened to Lorraine and Mom talk about New York and the wedding and stuff. "We need to get going, we've got to go over to the Murtaghs, apparently Ann has organised transport so no one has to drive" she said grabbing her coat and throwing me my brown leather jacket. "Let's go" she said as the three of us walked out the door and ran to Lorraine's car, the rain was pouring down.

It took us all of two minutes to drive to the Murtaghs. Ann ran out the door and beckoned at us to come inside. We all ran inside, desperate to escape the rain. "Hey you guys" she said excitedly as she hugged each of us. "The car isn't here yet so if you guys want to go into the living room and sit down while you're waiting? Serena and Becky are in there" she said and went to go get her bag. Mom lead the way into the living room where she was greeted by Serena. Becky, Lorraine and I conversed quietly on the sofa. "Cars here" Ann shouted out as she ran to the door. We all walked out to the door and I was the last. Just as I was about to close the door Ann shouted from the Limo! Yes she had hired a big black limo. "Sarah, could you go into the kitchen and get me my purse off the table". "Sure" I shouted and I went inside. I quietly walked into the kitchen trying not to draw attention to myself. As I opened the door I could hear noises in the kitchen, then I saw Elliot standing at the cooker, wearing nothing but a grey tracksuit bottoms. It was a few moments before he spotted me but when he did, he got nervous. I don't blame him having some freak staring at him. "Hey" he said turning his head to look at me and then back to the saucepan on the cooker, his voice groggy from sleep. "Hi" was all I could manage to get out. "Everything alright?" he asked curiously. "uh yeah your sister just forgot her purse" I said reaching over and grabbing Ann's purse off the table. "Ahh dress shopping, I was wondering why you were here, we're going to get our suits later too" he said with a smile. "I should go" I said as I walked towards the door. "See ya" he said and I closed the door. Trying to regain my breathing I ran out the door and jumped into the Limo. The shop that Ann wanted to go to was an hour away and the journey there was filled with laughter, gossip and champagne.

We pulled up slowly to the shop. You could tell this was the place because of Ann's eagerness to get out of the limo. By now the sun was shining so I took off my jacket and got out of the limo. Once we were all out of the car, we followed Ann into the shop. It was a wedding shop. White dresses lined the walls of the room, there was a sign pointing upstairs for men's suits and sign pointing out the back for bridesmaids and flowergirls.

"Miss Murtagh, what a pleasure to meet you" a woman dressed in a white dress suit said to Ann. "Where would you like to start first, we can go choose your dress first or we can go and get your bridesmaids sorted" she said. "Bride first" Serena chirped and we all laughed. "Ok, would you like to take a seat on the couches and I'll be with you in a moment" the woman said as she disappeared through the office door. "Okay so we have about two hours maybe two and a half before the boys arrive for their suit fittings, I already know what dress I want, so we have plenty of time to pick out yours" Ann said as she sat nervously awaiting the arrival of her wedding dress. "Wait the guys are coming here" I asked trying to give off the fact that I was pissed that I would have to see Elliot again. "I figured it would be a nice day out for my wedding party and I want to see what you guys are gonna look like with your partners before the big day!" Suddenly the office door opened and the woman returned holding a white bag, "are you ready to try on your dress?" she said and beckoned at Ann to follow. Several minutes later the woman emerged from behind a big white curtain and gave a small cough. "Ladies I give you the bride" she announced proudly. She pulled back the huge white curtain to reveal Annie in the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen. It was a mermaid, crystal white, sweet-heart neckline with straps and a long train. Tears were flowing from mom and Serena and Lorraine was aweing and giving Ann compliments about her dress. She really looked beautiful. She didn't have the dress on long when another woman appeared out of the office with six glasses and a bottle of champagne. She set them down, gave a little smile and then walked back into the office. I guess they were for us. I took a glass and sipped on it while we waited for Annie to get changed. "Right bridesmaids, shall we go look at some dresses?" the woman asked as she headed out the back. "Serena and I are gonna go next door and get some coffee" Mom said as she grabbed her bag.

We followed the woman into the back where we were hit by a room packed with dresses of every colour. "Where do we even start" I whispered to Becky who let out a small laugh. After an hour of looking and searching through the thronged racks of dresses we all agreed on one. A nude, grecian style dress with diamante straps and a diamante waistband under the bust of the dress and to match some sparkly five inch heels. Ouch! "Hurry up you guys" Ann shouted from outside as we adjusted our dresses. "We're ready!" I said as I pulled my hair into the front to one side. The woman pulled over the curtain and Ann squealed. "Oh my god I love them!" she gasped as she pulled at them. "Could we get the boys down here when they're ready" Ann said as she turned to the woman. The woman nodded and went out of the room and up the stairs. That means they are here…he's here oh my god please don't let him be my partner! I'll probably fall over in these shoes and make a fool out of myself. The woman returned several minutes after with Charlie who immediately walked over to Ann and gave her a kiss. "Ok girls behind the curtain let's maintain an element of surprise" the woman chirped as she ushered us in behind the curtain. This woman is very theatrical. A few moments later we could hear footsteps entering the room. "Well don't you all look handsome" Ann said "Ladies" the woman called. Showtime. Lorraine walked out first, with me and Becky right behind her. I tried not to look at him, I looked at the ground, then to Ann, then to Charlie and back to the ground over and over again until Ann moved to go talk to the woman and my eyes followed and boom there he was looking at me with those brown eyes. I politely smiled at him which he took as an invitation to come over. By now everyone had fallen into their own separate conversations and I hadn't realised that I was standing on my own. He looked amazing in his tux, like some kind of movie star. White shirt, navy blue suit and brown shoes. "Wow" he said reached me, "You look amazing". "You don't look so bad yourself Murtagh" I laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere. He just looked at me. He had a habit of just looking at me, like he was memorising my face. "Okay let's partner you guys up… Lorraine you're my maid of honour so you have to go with Calvin as he is the best man, Sarah and Elliot you two are about the same height so you two can go together and Becky and Henry, okay stand in your pairs and let me see you! Ann insisted. "Well now that is one good looking wedding party" she laughed and everyone joined in with her. "Especially that handsome chap in the middle" the woman said blushing at Elliot and giving a wink. Elliot was mortified. "Oh my god" he whispered in my ear and I couldn't help let a giggle escape from my lips. "Okay let's go take these heels off my feet are killing me" Lorraine said as she grabbed my hand and yanked me into the dressing room. "What was that!" she whispered, "what was what?" I asked rubbing my wrist. "Is there something going on between you and Elliot!" she whispered once more. "No" I said laughing like she was insane. She eyed me like she knew I was lying and I just rolled my eyes and took off those stupidly high shoes. Becky came in a few minutes later and threw off her shoes and rubbed her feet. "Ann said we are to meet her and the guys outside" she said turned her back to me to unzip her dress. I turned around and she returned the favour and she did Lorraines.

Once we had handed back the shoes and the dresses to the woman in the shop we left. They were all sitting outside and Mom and Serena were back from their coffee break. "Time to do some shopping" Lorraine squealed. "Wait I thought we were going home, what are we supposed to do while you guys are tearing up the sale racks?" Charlie said seriously. "You're coming with us silly, who else is gonna hold our bags!" Ann laughed as she linked arms with him pulling him along with him. We walked to a huge shopping centre down the road. It was massive. "I've got to get something to wear for tonight" I said to Lorraine letting her know I needed her help. She just smiled and pulled me into the first shop she saw. We spent hours going from shop to shop trying on clothes and buying clothes until we could barely walk with the weight of our bags. "Hey why don't you go sit down there's one more thing I've got to get" Lorraine said as she eye a lingerie shop and then she winked at me. "Ew" I laughed. "I'll be down there" I said nodding at a bench in the middle of the shopping centre. I walked slowly down to the bench, occasionally going into an odd shop, and spotting something I liked. As I approached the bench I noticed mom, Serena and Elliot had already gotten there before me. "Hey" I said throwing my bags down at my moms feet. She laughed in astonishment at all my bags. She wasn't much better. "Where's your sister?" my mother questioned. "She...uh had to get something" I said trying to hide the fact that my sister had gone into a lingerie shop to find something to impress her man, in fact I don't think I could even say it without throwing up at the thought. "Hey, why aren't you with the guys?" I asked Elliot. "Ann and Charlie are gone for dinner and I couldn't watch your brother flirt with my sister any longer" he moaned. "Im gonna go take a look in that shop over there, you wanna come? I offered. What was I doing. A few hours ago I was scared to look him in the eye and now i'm offering him to go shopping with me! "Sure" he said getting up off the bench. "Mom can you mind these?" I said leaving my bags with her and walking up to Elliot. "You two have fun" Serena shouted from behind us. We walked into the shop and I headed straight for the men's section. "Hey where are you going" Elliot asked a confused look creeping in on his face. "We got to sort you out Murtagh" I said looking him up and down. There was nothing wrong with his clothes in fact he looked hot everytime I saw him, but I was sick of shopping for me. "What is wrong with the way I dress… I like this" he said winking at me and picking up a grandad jumper. "Wow" I said with a dead tone to my voice "Come on" I said and he followed. We spent ages in shops, just looking, he would pick up the worst clothes just to watch the smile on my face drop so he could laugh at me.

Many shops and twelve bags later we decided to call the whole shopping thing quits. We walked through the shopping centre just chatting. Chatting like best friends. We talked, we gossiped and laughed. Suddenly I found myself being pulled in a different direction. "Where are we going" I laughed noticing Elliot had intertwined his hand in mine. "Ice cream" he giggled as I looked and saw a massive ice cream didn't let go of my hand until we got to the table and I sat down with all his bags. "Any preferences" he asked eagerly. "Surprise me" I said putting a little pressure on him. When we were kids we used to go to the ice cream shop every sunday at the Lake and I always got strawberry, mint and honeycomb, I don't like chocolate or vanilla ice cream, I wonder if he will remember. A few moments later he returned to the table with a huge bowl piled high with ice creams of different colours and two spoons and he handed me a spoon. All I could do was stare at the gigantic bowl. "How are we supposed to eat all of this" I burst out laughing "Slowly" he said also laughing. "Strawberry, mint and honeycomb for you and for me blu…" "blueberry, chocolate chip and strawberry right?" I cut him off. Yeah that's right Elliot Murtagh I remembered. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Right" he confirmed. I dug my spoon into the mountain of ice cream and began to make my way through it. We continued to talk about random stuff for what seem like ages. "You've got something on your face" Elliot said pointing to his face to show me where. "Where!" I panicked, I probably look like a right idiot. He bent over the table "righhhtt there" he said and he wiped a big blob of ice cream on my nose with his spoon. He sat back laughing. I tried to pull an angry face but I just couldn't and I too ended up laughing so much that it hurt. "Two can play that game Murtagh" I said seriously. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and when the coast was clear I flicked a huge lump of ice cream off my spoon which landed right between his eyes. "Well now we both look like idiot… then again you must be used to it" he said. "Keep it up Murtagh there's plenty more ice cream where that came from" I said threateningly holding up my spoon. He just gave me a smug grin. "What time is it? I said casually. "Four o'clock" he replied. "Shit! We were supposed to be back at three!" I said getting up from the table. I checked my phone five missed calls, crap!

We sprinted out of the mall and down to the car park. "There you are!" Charlie said relieved. "Sorry it was my fault, I was supposed to be keeping track of time" Elliott said. Did he really just take the rap for both of us? "It's ok you're here now… let's go! The girls are gone ahead in another car" Charlie said "and Lorraine said you're to come straight back to the house, something about doing your make-up I don't know". "She ain't touching my face" I protested as I got in and sat beside him. Elliot went up and sat beside Calvin and Henry. The ride back seemed longer than the journey here and I ended up falling asleep on Charlie's shoulder. "Wake up sleeping beauty" Charlie nudged. I moved my head and I opened my eyes. The boys at the end of the limo were all asleep except Henry. "See you tonight" Charlie said deviously. "Hey, its a hen night no boys allowed" I warned and walked inside. "There you are" Lorraine shouted "Go get showered I wanna do your hair and make-up". I didn't even question her, I just went straight to my room and showered. All my bags were on my bed and the floor. I got out of the shower threw on an old trackie bottoms and a black string top and headed up to Lorraine's room. I knocked on the door gently and she opened it. Her make-up was already done and she had heated rollers in her hair. I walked in and closed the door and sat on her bed. "So tell me… why do you wanna do my hair and makeup so badly" I asked, she was up to something. "You need to get over Jack" she replied. That name hit me like a thousand daggers into stomach. "And a little extra lippy is gonna help that how?" I said confused. "Just shut up and come over here and sit down. I went over and sat on a chair in the middle of the room where she started on my hair. She blow dried it curly but not like poodle curly, like soft curly, sexy if you dare say it. She then did my make up. She was an expert at this sort of stuff. She contoured and blended my face until it was perfect adding blush, liner, mascara, eye shadow, lipstick and gloss and probably more things. "I want you to bring these with you in your bag" she handed me her red lipstick and lipgloss "If you lose them your dead". "Thanks" I said. "Okay go put your clothes on we're going over to Ann's for pre drinks in a half hour or so" she said as she opened her door. I walked through the sitting room when I spotted Jake outside on the steps, head in his hands uh oh. I open the door and went out and sat beside him. "Hey everything ok?" I asked him worriedly. "Yeah just girlfriend problems...woah you look different!" he said completely changing the conversation. "Good different or bad different?" I asked him. "Good" he said and he smiled a little. I got up off the steps and went to head back inside, "I'm here if you need me okay" I reassured him. He nodded and I went inside. I went into my room and closed the door. I pulled out my new red dress which Lorraine chose for me when we were shopping. It was bodycon, tight and short but not too short. I also got white chunky sole platform wedges to go with it and a white clutch. I put on my dress which I had to wriggle in for a few minutes to get it to sit right and I put on my shoes. The moment of truth was now upon me, I had to look in the mirror. Up until this point I hadn't I actually seen my makeup or my hair properly. I stood up, eyes closed and walked carefully over to the mirror and slowly opened my eyes. Wow… I looked so different it was insane! I spent a few minutes ogling at myself in the mirror and fixing myself. I put Lorraine's lipgloss and lipstick in my bag and also my phone and purse. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Lorraine standing there. "Are you ready… okay you look HOT" she said. She looked amazing herself. She had a baby pink loose dress on and matching heels with a silver clutch. "So do you" I said in amazement. I grabbed my bag and together we headed up the hall.

Everyone was in the living room. All the boys including dad were going to Charlie's stag night and all the girls were going to Anns Hen. Everyone was looking incredible. "Wow" Jessica said as I walked into the room and everyone turned. "Beautiful honey" Mom complimented. "We are gonna go now because we are gonna walk and it might take sometime to get everyone there in one piece in these kinda shoes" mom explained. All of the girls were in heels. We headed out the door one by one. Lorraine, Nora and I linked arms the whole way over for support. If one went down we all went down. Thankfully we made it there in one piece. We all stood at the door as mom rang the doorbell. One of Ann's work friends Kayleigh answered the door. We walked in and she eyed me as I passed her. "Heyyyy" Ann chimed as she appeared from the kitchen, dressed in white dress naturally. "Drinks are on the patio, food is in the kitchen". We walked into the huge kitchen and Lorraine who I was still holding onto kept walking out onto the patio. Serena was out there already, sipping on a martini. "Hey girls, you look beautiful, I presume Kate is inside?" she said as she walked inside. We sat down at the big table and Lorraine handed me a vodka and blackcurrant and got herself one. Eventually everyone was outside talking, music blaring in the background. "Taxi's are here" someone shouted from inside. "Come on I don't wanna be stuck at the end of the line when we get to the club" Nora said grabbing me and pulling me after her and I pulling Lorraine. We got the first taxi with Ann in the front. I had only had a few drinks but I already felt a bit woozy. When we got to the club we didn't even have to wait in line, apparently Ann had already had it pre booked. Hours passed, drinks flowed, and guys came up to me every few minutes asking if I wanted a drink but I brushed them off. I guess Lorraine's plan was working. I was up dancing with everyone when the microphone came on over the music. "Laaadiesss you've got an incoming" a voice said and within in seconds Charlie and the guys were all running in with camouflage paint on their faces and chanting. I turned around to hug my brother who looked a lot better than he did earlier on. He went over and sat down beside Lisa Murtagh and the two began talking.

I spotted Elliot looking around him, looking for me probably so I saved him the bother and walked up to him. Definately the alcohol. "Hey" I said into his ear from behind. The music was so loud that if I talked normally he probably wouldn't have heard me. He turned around quickly stepped back. He eyes looked me up and down and leaned in and said "You look amazing". Thank god it was dark in this place cause I was probably blushing by now. "Do you want a drink?" he asked a question I was all too familiar with tonight. I nodded in response. He held out his hand for me to hold while he led me through the massive crowd. He got me a drink and we sat down back at the table. We sat close and talked like we talked earlier today. To be honest I forgot I was at a hen party by now. "Do you wanna go out and get some air?" he asked standing up. "Yeah" I mouthed back and and stood up and followed him out the back. He held open the door, as I walked outside, the fresh air hit me and I stumbled a bit and he caught me. "One too many" I said laughing as I regained my balance. I walked over and leaned against a wall and he leaned beside me. I looked down and noticed that he was holding my hand, his fingers intertwined with mine but I didn't freak out I just left it because to be honest I didn't want to let go. The sky was cloudy and dark tonight and it wasn't so cold out. I let out a yawn at which he chuckled. "You tired?" he giggled as I rested my head on his shoulder. He moved so that he was standing in front of me, so close reminding me of the night of the barbeque so I knew where this was going. "You look incredible tonight" he said sincerely. "Thank you" I smiled at him but that smile quickly disappeared when he brushed his free hand over my jaw bone and he leaned in slowly and I found myself doing the same. He was so close now that another move and his lips would be on mine, if I was going to back out i'd have to do it now but I didn't and he kissed me. His lips were soft and I couldn't resist kissing him back, so I did just once. I pulled away, just looking into his eyes and I could feel the tears coming. "I'm sorry, I can't do this" I whispered and I ran inside. I heard him call after me but I didn't respond. I wiped my tears before I got to my family who were now all sitting down chatting. "Are you ok" Nora asked me seriously. "Yeah" I smiled not showing that something was wrong. "We're gonna go home soon its getting pretty late" mom said and in fact it was it was nearly two in the morning. Everyone got up and got their things together and we all made our way outside. The Murtagh's were already outside including Elliot. "Kids we're gonna walk home, it's only a fifteen minute walk" Dad said as he began to walk down the road with mom. Jimmy followed them, clearly we were all walking home. I walked alone. Everyone else had grouped up and were talking and laughing but I didn't feel like joking tonight. "Hey" a quiet voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a very sad, confused looking Elliot. I waited until everyone had past us by before I acknowledged him. "Please don't Elliot…" I whispered back. "Why are you so scared, everytime I get a little closer to you, you push me away, is it him… Jack, do you still have feelings for him" he asked seriously grabbing my hand. The truth is no I don't still have feelings for Jack but that doesn't stop me feeling this hurt and pain that he has caused. I can't, I won't put myself through that again. I shooked my head as a response because I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. He gently wiped away my tears with his thumb and let his hand rest on my cheek. I looked him straight in the eye, his eyes were soft and full of concern. "He put me through a world of heartache, he made me lose my trust in everyone. Im a mess Elliot, and you deserve someone better, you shouldn't have to settle for me" I sobbed "Im sorry" and with that I removed his hand from my cheek and his hand from mine and ran down the road after my family. I caught up to mom who was walking on her own as dad chatted to Jimmy. "Sarah, sweetie what's wrong" mom questioned, a worried tone in her voice. "Can we talk about it tomorrow, I'm not in the mood" I said and I gave her a small reassuring smile that I was okay even though I wasn't. We walked in silence until we got to the turn off for our house and then we said goodnight to the Murtaghs. When I looked around, I saw Elliot, his head down not talking to anyone. Well done Sarah. That night I got into bed and replayed that conversation over and over in my head. The more I thought about it, the much more stupid I felt, Elliot would never hurt me, but could I trust him? What happens if things do happen between us this summer, will it continue when I go back to Chicago and college, what if I get into the University in California and he ends up in Yale or some place. Whats the point in starting something great only for it to end so fast and why would Elliot chose me over all the pretty college girls he could have. Im nothing special, im just swimming my way through the big sea that is life, trying to stay afloat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long but exams got in the way and I just didn't have the time to write. There's been a little change of plan with this story. Chapter 4 has been removed and this is the new chapter 4. I just wasn't feeling the story and I didn't know what way to go with it. This is just a short chapter to get back into things. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and ket me know what you think. Any suggestions are welcome.**

Chapter 4

Several days later and I'd neither seen or heard from Elliot. Wedding preparation was in full swing and it was now just two weeks away. The atmosphere in our house was electric. Everyone was happy and excited, all except for me. I was miserable. I'd sat down with Lorraine the day after the hen party and told her everything that happened with Elliot. She told me I was being stupid and that I should have just went with it but I couldn't. I just can't.

I sat on the sofa in the living room, digging into a big tub of ice cream watching a football game while everyone bustled around me. I wasn't in the mood to slap on a smile and pretend everything was great, so I didn't. Suddenly a dark shadow cast over me and a figure blocked my view of the tv. I slowly looked up to find Charlie standing in front of me with a less than impressed look on his face. "Get up" he demanded. "What?" I questioned wondering what he wanted with me. "You've been sitting there for three days doing nothing, there's wedding stuff that needs to be done by the bridesmaids which is uh you and you're starting to become one with the couch, so up you get we are going for a run" he ranted. He stared at me until I got up off the couch and went to my room to get changed. I threw on so grey jogging pants, a blue sports bra, blue runners and I tied my hair up into a ponytail and made my way back down to the living room to Charlie who was waiting impatiently. He tossed me a bottle of water and headed for the door. "Oh yeah…" he said as I followed him out the door only to stop dead in my tracks at what I saw, "Ann and Elliot are coming with us". I glared at Charlie who smirked at Ann who'd obviously been in on the whole plan. Apparently everyone knew about what happened the other night. Just great.

I looked at Elliot cautiously. He was staring at the ground or out at the lake but not once did he dare look at me. I don't think I could handle if he did, I'd probably break down into tears. "We're going to go up the mountain if that's alright with you guys, we'll until we get to the foot, then if you want to keep running go for it but i'm going to stop there, can't be exhausted for the wedding" Ann squealed. Elliot just nodded at her and took off in the direction of the mountain trail and we all followed. I loved to run. It cleared my mind, made me forget all my problems but it was hard to forget this time with Elliot here. We ran in silence the whole way to the top of the mountain, stopping only a few times for Ann to catch up. She was a swimmer not a runner and she wasn't used to the constant uphill pace. "I think we should head back" Ann panted as she tried to get her breath back "We're all having dinner at your place tonight and I want to help your mother with the cooking" she motioned to me. She turned and started to walk with Charlie and I followed behind. "I'll catch up with you in a little while" Elliot called after her as he sat down on a log . They continued walking.

I couldn't leave things this way. Elliot was angry, I was hurt and the atmosphere was just awkward. I turned around and walked towards him. He was bent over, arms resting on his knees and his jaw clenched. He was so angry. I slowly made my way and stood in front of him. He didn't look up, didn't move. he didn't even flinch. "Hi" was all I could manage to get out, I didn't know what else to say. "Go away Sarah" he said, his voice dead and angry. "I'm sorry for the oth.." I started but I was immediately cut off "Save your sorry for someone who cares because I am done!" he exclaimed, standing up to look at me I could feel my heart break into a thousand pieces. "You've been leading me on for weeks and everytime I try get close to you, you push me away so I'm done, go find some other guy to play your hard to get game with". Tears began falling down my face and I felt like I'd just been stabbed. "Is that what you think? That I've been leading you on? that this is just a game to me? I thought you knew me better than that. I'm sorry that I can't be like every other girl and let myself be with you but I won't allow myself to get hurt again, I can't get hurt again Elliot" I sobbed quietly. He glared at me for a moment before walking away and then he stopped abruptly and turned to me. "You know hurts me, the fact that you think I would hurt you like he did, do you really think that little of me. The worst part is that you can't even see what you mean to me. I've never felt this way about any girl ever yet you still think you're damaged goods. It sickens me to think that one guy did this to you but it kills me to know that I can't fix it and it sickens me that you think that I'm like him. So I'm done with this, with you" he said quietly and walked away. I sat on that log and cried for hours. Elliot's words broke my heart, I felt lifeless.

I walked slowly back to the house. Dad and the guys were setting up the barbecue outside and Mom was bringing out plates and cutlery. "Hey sweetheart" she shouted and smiled warmly "How was your run?". I walked up to her, shook my head and began to sob. She ushered me inside away from prying eyes and sat us down on the couch. I told her everything, what Elliot had said, what I had said. "Oh baby, I'm sure Elliot didn't mean what he said, people say things they don't mean when they're angry and you can't just switch off your feelings for someone. Gosh you guys have had a thing for each other since you were kids" she smiled and I let out a giggle between my sobs. "I've messed it all up mom, he hates me" I said sadly, he really must hate me, I hate me. "He doesn't hate you, he's just hurt, he has tried so hard to make you forget Jack, even I can see that, he's just upset that your hurt and he can't do anything about it. Men are like that, they want to fix everything and when they can they lash out. He'll come around, trust me. Just give him time and try to talk to him… calmly" she smiled "Now go get ready for dinner, the Murtaghs will be here soon". I smiled and walked down the hall into my room. I wondered what dinner would be like now. Do his siblings know what is going on, would he even show up, I had no idea, but I hoped he would because the truth of the matter was he was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Please review xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am sooooo sorry. It has been forever. I hope this update finds you all well. I'm sorry I haven;t updated in so long my life has been pretty hectic with college and moving etc. I wasn't going to continue with this story but I've been getting a lot of reviews and pm's lately about how much you all love it. I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Oh and happy new year everybody. I hope 2017 will be filled with love, happiness and good health for you all Xx**_

Elliot never showed up to the barbecue. He wouldn't answer my calls or reply to my texts and I tried several times over the last three days to call to his house to see him but every time I did, Jimmy Murtagh would give me a bunch of different excuses as to why he couldn't see me.

I felt like an idiot. I was an idiot. I was punishing myself for what some jackass did to me. But I couldn't just throw myself into another relationship. I needed time and Elliot needed to understand that. So, when the opportunity arose and Jimmy Murtagh left his 'cottage' on a warm Sunday afternoon I knew that that was my chance to see Elliot. I threw on my running gear and walked into the living room which was filled with fans and people wafting themselves. "Hey sweetheart" my mom said coming over to me, "where are you off to". "I was just going to go for a run, it's too warm to stay in the house" I lied, the less people that knew about my problems the better. I doubt that Elliot told Jimmy but I think he had an idea. "Ok well don't stay out in the sun too long, we don't need you to be searing with sun burn for the wedding" she warned. Ann and Charlie's wedding was three days away. "I'll be fine" I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake eyeing me up. He knew. He always knew what was going on with my and I with him. It was a blessing and a curse of our twin bond. "Why don't I come with you?" he asked. Crap! "Jake, you don't run" I said trying to stop him from coming. "Jake I need you here, Charlie is coming over he's got some stuff to go over with all his groomsmen". Result! "See ya!" I shouted as I headed for the door. I took a deep breath as I stopped outside my door and looked across the glistening lake to the Murtagh's house. Here goes nothing.

It took me all of ten minutes to walk to the Murtagh's house. As I walked up the drive way I noticed a strange car outside the house, a red mini cooper. I could hear laughing and shouting from inside as I approached the front door. At least study time was over, yeah, they still did that. I rang the doorbell and took a step back. I felt nervous, what if he kicked me out? I saw a figure approaching the door from the inside, laughing and squealing as they figure got nearer. The door swung open to reveal a rather flushed looking Lisa who was still giggling to herself, behind her were people running and chasing each other. Another game of the famous Murtagh monstrous tag. But that wasn't what got my attention. Suddenly, I saw Henry bound down the hallway and straight for Lisa with a mischievous grin on his face but came to a halt when he saw me. I gave him a 'you're so busted look' but said nothing. "Hey Sarah" Jessica panted as she swept her messy hair out of her face, "you want to join in?" she questioned motioning towards the madness behind her. "Actually, I'm uh…looking for Elliot" I said looking at my shoes. Our siblings didn't know about us but they weren't stupid either. "I think he's in his room, head on up" she said standing back allowing me in. I braced myself before walking up the long winding staircase. Elliot's room was on the second floor. As I approached his room I could hear another unfamiliar, female voice. I stood outside his bedroom door listening… eavesdropping. "I missed you baby, you missed me too right?" the voice behind the door said. "What are you doing here?" Elliot replied sounding shocked. "Your dad invited me to the wedding, since I'm your girlfriend and all. I thought we could spend the next few days together, get reacquainted, if you catch my drift" she said. Girlfriend. My heart sunk into my stomach and tears threatened to fill my eyes but I held them in and continued to listen as she told him how much she loved him. Suddenly Calvin appeared in the hallway and walked up to me. "Hey Baker, you looking for Elliot?" he asked. "Uh… yeah" I replied feeling rather embarrassed to be just standing there. "That's his room right there" he pointed and pounded on Elliot's door. "Yo, Elliot, you've got a visitor" he shouted his voice echoing of the walls and then he walked into his own room.

Silence fell inside the room, followed by footsteps towards the door and it was opened by Elliot. We both just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but in reality, it was only a few seconds. "Hi" I said but it only came out in a whisper. Do not cry Sarah Baker! He opened his mouth to speak but just as he was about to say something a voice cleared itself behind me. Elliot stepped aside to reveal and blonde haired girl, with the worlds shortest dress on which didn't leave much to the imagination and a face full of makeup. "Hello" she said as she looked me up and down, cruising me with her eyes "who are you" she demanded with a hint of disgust. "Sasha, this is Sarah Baker, one of Charlie's sisters. Sarah this is Sasha." Elliot introduced, a little annoyed at her tone. Both of us just eyed each other not saying a word. "Is there something we can help you with?" she questioned putting emphasis on the 'we'. "Actually, I came here to talk to you" I said ignoring her completely and turning to Elliot. He looked at me with sad glint in his eyes. Suddenly Serena appeared. "Elliot, do you want anything at the store?" she questioned before analyzing the situation in front of her. She looked at both me and Elliot with a hopeful smile. "No, I'm good" Elliot said breaking the silence. "Ok… actually Sasha I was going to head into town and do some shopping, last minute bits for the wedding if you would like to join me? I'd love your opinion on some things" Serena asked. Sasha eyed me for a minute before looking at Serena. "Sure, I could use some new clothes" she said before giving me and Elliot one last look and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "You're welcome" Serena said and gave us a wink before she left and then it was just me and Elliot.

"Can I come in?" I asked praying he wouldn't reject me. He looked at me for a moment before stepping aside and letting me walk in. His room was a shrine of trophy's and medals from competitions but it was so him too. He walked over to his bed and sat down while I stood in the middle of the room. "Your girlfriend is…" I started to say but he cut me off, "she is not my girlfriend, she was but I broke up with her about five months ago, and she still thinks we are going out. My dad invited her here not me" he said not looking at me, looking down at his hands. Relief washed over me and I found myself starting to laugh. It started off as a giggle but then I found myself full on belly aching laughing. Elliot looked at me, "what's so funny?" he said with a serious yet curious tone. "I'm…sorry…" I said between laughs, "It's just that girl is awful. Like the image of a stereotypical cheerleader. And that dress… you could nearly see… what she ate for dinner it was… so… short". Elliot looked at me like I was crazy for a second before joining me in my laughing fit. After a couple of minutes both of us stopped laughing and the atmosphere became serious again. I walked over and sat beside him on the bed. "I'm sorry" I whispered as I looked at him. He stared at the wall in front of him, his jaw clenching. "Elliot" I said trying to get him to look at me. Slowly he turned his head and looked at me and my heart broke as I saw the hurt in his eyes, the hurt I had caused. A tear escaped from my eye and rolled down cheek as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I am so so sorry" I whispered as more tears fell. "Please don't cry" he whispered back, reaching out to brush away my tears with his thumb. I leaned into his touch. "I shouldn't treat you like this, it's just so hard to trust anyone when you've have that taken away from you. But I know… I know you wouldn't never hurt me. No one has ever made me feel like you do, no one has ever given me butterflies like you do, not even Jack. I think that's why I was scared, I was afraid of having that taken away from me, of losing one of my closest friends but you're not like him Elliot and I am so sorry for making you feel like crap over me because I am so not worth it" I said staring into his eyes, tears flowing down my face. He didn't say anything, just stared into my eyes, but then he changed. Anger poured into his eyes, his jaw clenched, his fists balled and he burst up of the bed and turned around to face me. Angry Elliot. This was a new one. "Damn Sarah are you serious?! You think you're not worth it. You are the most beautiful, funny, smart, amazing girl I've ever met in my life and you think you're not worth it. I would gladly chase after you forever. Ever since that summer at the lake, I've been thinking about you. You're so smart and hot and crazy but I'll take crazy if it means I get you. I want you. You look at yourself like you're flawed, like he cheated on you because you weren't good enough. He cheated on you because he's an ass, he didn't know how good he had it with you. He had everything a guy could want in a girl and he chose to ruin that by going off with some slut. That isn't your fault. You can't control what he did. If I ever see that piece of shit I swear I'll ruin him for the way he has made you feel. But don't you ever say that you're not worth it, because you are to me" he said and by the time he was finished both of us were breathless. I stared him in shock. His eyes glistened with sadness and rage. I slowly got up off the bed and walked over to him and looked up at him. "You think I'm crazy?" I said cocking an eyebrow and he let out a laugh. He cupped my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I think you, Sarah Baker, are nuts" he laughed, "but you're perfect. Perfect for me" he said genuinely. Slowly, he leaned down and placed a gentle yet eager kiss on my lips. Just one. He pulled back looking at me, probably waiting to see if I'd freak out again, but I didn't. "Is that all you've got Murtagh?" I teased letting him know I was ok with this. He smiled gently before leaning back down and kissing me again, this time with more strength and passion. Suddenly I felt him grab the back of my legs pulling me up and wrapping them around his waist. I squealed and laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, crushing my lips to his. His tongue gently brushed my lips and I knew what he wanted so I opened my mouth and let him. He was an amazing kisser. He walked us over to his bed and lay me down before gently resting his body on top of mine. We continued to make out for a long time before he slowed down, giving me one last kiss. I reached up to stroked his face and he pulled back to look at me, both of us completely breathless. "Wow" both of us said at the same time which resulted in more giggles. "Are we good?" I asked, a final clearing of the air. "What do you think?" he said sarcastically and I just smiled at him. God he was so hot. "I hear there's a water fight going on outside, you wanna join in?" he said mischievously and he got up of the bed and pulled off his top. He was ripped. Muscles popping out of every area of his body and they looked so good with his tanned skin. I couldn't help but just stare in awe. He smiled back with a cocky grin on his face. "Oh shut up" I said embarrassed as I headed to the door. "Don't cry when I was whoop your ass Murtagh" I laughed as I started out the door and started running down the hallway. "Oh it's on Baker. It is on" he declared before running after me.

We both burst out into the back yard into what was a warzone of people firing water balloons and shooting water guns at each other. Everyone from the Murtaghs and the Bakers were here including my parent. Mom gave me a knowing look when she saw me and Elliot. Oh well. The next think I knew I was being attacked left right and centre by water. "I think Sarah Baker wants to go in the pool everyone" Elliot said with a grin on his face. "Don't you dare Murtagh" I said, "Oh I would" he laughed and started running for me. I sprinted down the big grassy area but it was no use. I felt two hands on my waist as Elliot grabbed me and spun me around, both of us laughing uncontrollably. Then, he threw me over his shoulder, raced back over to the pool and cannonballed in. We messed around in the pool for hours and after all the fighting had stopped we order pizza and watched a movie all of us together.

Just as we were about to go inside, a black car with blacked out windows came driving up the drive way. I was sitting outside around the built-in fire that Jimmy had installed, with Elliot and everyone else. I was leaning against Elliot's chest, my head on his shoulder. "Who's that" I asked as I looked up at him. Everyone stood up and watched the black car as it approached. Slowly the car came to a halt and the driver got out and went to open the door. A woman got out. Red dress, black stilettos, curly bouncy hair and big black sunglasses. "You've got to be kidding me" Calvin said at the back of the group. Jimmy and Serena looked shocked. My parents looked like they'd seen a ghost. Who was this woman. "Elliot" I said turning around to him. The woman approached us. The Murtagh children were in a state of shock. "Jimmy" the woman greeted him coldly, "Beverly" he replied with the same coldness. Slowly Elliot left my side and approached the woman. "What the hell are you doing here?! He spat angrily. "Now now dear" the woman said as she removed her shades "that's no way to speak to your mother now is it?"

Oh my god!

 **Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews or feel free to drop me a pm with any**


End file.
